Avira's Fate
by Dragongirl Writer
Summary: No one can escape their destiny. My father has been saying that since I can remember and I've accepted that. But why did my destiny have to be a tall, blonde, arrogant prat? - Rewritten from old account.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, seeing as I'm at home sick, I thought I'd get the ball rolling again with my Merlin fic :) The first chapter is the only one that's going to be the same as the old one- otherwise it's all new :D. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Everyone knows the tales of King Arthur and the knights of the round table. From when the wizard Merlin trained Arthur as a boy so that he could pull Excalibur out of the stone and become king, right up until his death on the battle grounds where he fought Mordred. These, and all the stories are the ones being told around camp fires across the lands by bards and storytellers alike today. They'll probably continued to be told until they are nothing but apart of an old legend, instead of apart of history. However, aside from the few mistakes that have occurred due to being told by many over the years, the love, magic, heroics and betrayals of the tales are true. But it's not my intention to tell you these stories. As I have said, everyone knows them well enough already. There is no need to add me to the long list of those that do. No, my story is the one of what happens after that. The one that was forgotten by the bards and storytellers. For even though Camelot had fallen, it's people still survived and had to live on. A king had stepped in and taken Arthur's place and has been residing on the throne since. He was not as kind to his people, raising taxes and taking what he thought was owed by force. Many families lost their homes, grew sick and died. The land, once ruled by a shining beacon, plunged into darkness. That is where my story begins. For what use is a hero if there is no one to be saved?

I just wish that the hero of this tale wasn't such a bloody prat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this during my break at work, well until people came into the break room and thus distracting me from my writing, somewhere between 12 and 3 O'clock in the morning last night. It's different from the other story now (not that I got very far into that one before my writer's block struck) but I hope you all like this better :) Please leave a review, it lets me know that there's a point for me to write this :D**

**Disclaimer: I live in Australia and I'm 18 years old. You do the math. Merlin isn't mine.**

Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like to have been raised in a normal family. To have a mother that would look after our small and humble house while also teaching me all the skills that would make me an ideal wife. My father providing for us by working all day at a farm or smithery, taking my brother with him so that he can learn all the ways of the trade should he one day need to take over for my father. If my father would to fall ill, he would stay at home and be tended by mother and I until his fever was low enough for him to go back to work.  
>He would not be standing in the middle of someone's field, yelling and cursing the heavens. Or have the heavens answer him back.<p>

" We thought it best just to come and get you instead of trying to move him ourselves," Niamh, the daughter of the farmer's field my father decided to occupy, said. " He doesn't seem to be in his right state of mind."  
>"He's not," I said, sighing. " He has a fever high enough for me to cook our dinner on his forehead. It was a wise decision to wait for me." I walked down towards my father, who was too busy yelling to notice my approach.<br>"... After all we did, all that we went through for the sake of your divine destiny and this is how you repay us?" He roared. The sky let out a groan of thunder in reply. This was not good. The lighting was next, which would not bode well for Niamh's father's crops.  
>"Father," I called out to him. "What in the heavens name are you doing out here?" He swirled at the sound of my voice, not entirely surprised that I was there. He probably was able to sense my arrival as soon as I left our home to come here, even in his weakened state.<p>

" They're not listening Avira" He said, almost angrily. " I try to tell them, but they simply will not listen."  
>" You're an old man standing in a field that does not belong to you with a fever that would kill a mortal man," I said as I linked our arms together so that I could guide him home. "No one is going to listen to you." My father, being too sick to argue or fight against me, allowed me to do so, but continued to grumble about the fates as we made our way home.<p>

Cain, my twin brother, was waiting outside by the time we got there. Without a word, he helped me take our father inside and get him into his bed, where he fell asleep almost immediately.  
>" Where was he?" Cain asked once we left his room.<br>" Rowland's field," I said. " He was cursing the fates and mumbling something about 'Dragoon the Great' or something of the like on the way home." Cain let out a chuckle. "At least someone is getting a kick out of this."  
>"Aw, come one Avira, you have to admit, father comes out with some strange things when he's sick," He said with a shrug. " The best we can do is laugh and look after him until it's past." I just gave him a look and said nothing. My father had been getting sick more often these days, I could actually feel his magic getting weaker. Slowly and ever so little, but the weakening was still there.<br>" Don't worry about him Avira, he's just getting older," Cain said, using a twin psychic link to read my fears. " Not everyone can live forever, even he is the legendary Merlin."  
>" I know, he's normally healthy and doesn't look even close to being his age, but his magic shouldn't be fading like this," I said, biting my lip. Cain simply shrugged again and stood up.<br>" Well you can worry about things you can't control all you like, but I'm hungry. Taking father's place as physician is tiring. Want some dinner?"  
>"Not if you're cooking it." Cain was worse than my father when it came to cooking. I don't know how they do it, but they could burn water if they tried. Funny considering they're both powerful wizards. " Just give me a second, I'll make us something."<br>" That is why I love you," Cain said, kissing the top of my head. "In that case, I'm going to read up on turning people into a toad. I'd like to be able go through with my threats against that pompous Godric." I laughed at that. Godric was Duke's son that looked over this side of Camelot's land. He was also one of the most slimiest, unbearable people I know. Unfortunately, the feeling wasn't mutual and has been trying to court me since he found out what the term meant. Needless to say I don't look forward to the Duke's monthly visit into Galwyn. Which is a pity because the Duke is nothing like his son. It either skips a generation or Godric get his lack of charms from his mother's side  
>" I don't think that spell will do much, he's too much like one already," I said.<br>" Eh, it's worth a shot. Maybe I'll turn him into a donkey," He said. "Though that won't much either. Probably just give him a pair of ears or something."  
>" Now <em>that<em> would be amusing. Go, I'll call you when I'm done." With a quick hug, Cain disappeared into our bedroom to study as I headed to the kitchen area. 

I was halfway through cooking the meal, when someone knocked at the door. Frowning, I walked over and opened it to see a frightened looking Niamh standing there.  
>" Niamh, is everything alright?" I asked, ushering her inside.<br>" I'm sorry to call on you again, especially with your father being sick, but it's an emergency," She said in a rush. She was hyperventilating.  
>" Calm down and breath slowly," I instructed. "Now tell me, what's happened."<br>" A man- my father, he-he found a man in the field," She said. " There was a loud rumble and a flash of bright light. My father thought it lightning, so he waited until he was sure that the storm was over before inspecting the crops and he just found him there, lying in the middle of the field."  
>" Well is he okay?" I asked, already moving around to gather any supplies that I might need.<br>" No, he looks like he was in a terrible fight," Niamh said. "There was blood everywhere."  
>" It'll be okay," I said, trying to calm her. " I'll come and take a look. Cain!"<br>" I heard, go. Call if you need anything," He said as he came out. I nodded went out with Niamh.  
>" Did you recognise him at all?" I asked on the way there, trying to stop her from going into shock.<br>" No, I've never met him before in my life," Niamh said. " I think he must be a noble from one of the neighbouring kingdoms, his clothes looked like they were expensive."  
>" Well then we better pray that he gets better, last thing the people of Camelot needs is a war," I said, increasing our speed.<br>Rowland was waiting for us outside the house.  
>" Avira, I'm sorry that we had to call upon you so late," He said.<br>" My father always said that it's a sorcerer's and physician's job to help those that need it, no matter the hour," I said. " Show me where he is." Rowland bowed his head and guided me through the house. When I saw the man lying on what I guessed is usually Niamh's bed, I froze.

Apparently someone was listening to my father.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Um... so this is a little awkward. Would say life got in the way, which is partly true I suppose, but really I've been trying to concentrate on my original pieces. Trying to get at least one, possibly two, done and dusted by the end of the year. Sorry for the severe drought of updates, just trying to get back into the characters a little. Updates should be more frequent now, ironically, that I'm back at uni. Something about monotone lecturers reading off the power-point just makes ones mind wander and write copious amounts of random stuff.**

**Target for next update will be Sunday, would say Saturday, but I have work from 6am and it's my birthday.**

**Sidenote: I have a twitter account! It's dragongirl_enna so if you want to follow me, feel free. It's just another way for you to make sure I keep updating :) Please leave a review, and I'll try not to be so terrible with the updating!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin, the man, myth and TV show, do not belong to me. **

Growing up, my father would tell Cain and I various stories of his adventures. From when he and his friend Will got up to mischief in Ealdor as a boy, right until the moment when he married our mother. He told us of all the great battles he had fought, long expeditions he endured and dangerous adventures he survived. All in the name of one man; Arthur Pendragon.

Father always spoke of him with the highest form of respect, even when he carried on about how much of a clot pole he was as a prince.  
>"Arthur was everything one could want in a king, even with his arrogance issues," He would always say. Kind, compassionate, strong, brave ("To the point of foolishness" Father added each time) and dedicated to making sure his people were protected and well looked after. Not to mention he was also a warrior many men were proud to serve under. His duty to his people came before his own welfare and although he was proud like every other nobleman to have existed, he was humble enough to know when he needed assistance and was not ashamed to ask for it. There was a reason he was the one that was able to unite the lands of Albion after all.<p>

It was the tales about the great king I loved the most. I would always curl up, close my eyes and imagined the kingdom as it once was under the rule of a true and just king. I pictured the brave knights, loyally following their beloved King into battle, or on a simple adventure. It was always a wish of mine that I could've met King Arthur in person, the man whom most of my bedtime stories centred around, and perhaps give him a chance to tell some of the stories _his_ way, rather than the view of my father.

Never in a million life times would I have ever expected that my wish would come true.

The young man on the bed couldn't have been more than a couple of years older than me, no older than twenty one at the most and looked nothing like the man I had envisioned to go with the stories. Yet every fibre and instinct I possessed was screaming at me that it was him. Arthur Pendragon was currently wounded and laying on my friend's bed.  
>"Avira, are you alright?" Rowland asked me, effectively pulling me out of my mild state of shock. I looked back at him and nodded.<br>" Sorry, I'm fine. Now, I'm going to need bandages, scrap pieces of cloth and some warm water for any of the wounds he may have," I said. With a look from her father, Niamh rushed out of the room to get what I had asked for. I steadied my breathing as I sat myself next to him, going into my professional physician-in-training zone. Carefully, I removed his tunic and undershirt so that I could get a proper look at the damage that was done. He had a few long cuts along his abdomen and an angry looking gash on his left arm, but none were deep enough to require anything more than a clean and bandaging.

"The wounds are superficial, a bandage will see to them just fine. I'd rather not use magic in case it is against any beliefs he may have," I informed Rowland. He nodded his understanding.  
>"He's lost a lot of blood, however, which is most likely the reason he is unconscious now, but it's nothing a long period of bed rest and one of my father's remedies can't cure."<br>" Thank the heavens," Rowland sighed as Niamh came rushing back in, all but throwing the items she was holding at me.  
>" So he'll be alright?" She asked, eyes wide with hope and concern. I smiled at her reassuringly.<br>" From what I can tell, the most wounded thing he'll possess is his pride when he wakes up. That being said, he'll be weak for quite some time and needs at least a couple of days bed rest, which I imagine won't be an easy task for him."  
>" Do you know him?" Niamh cocked her head to the side in confusion. I sighed and shook my head as I cleaned his wounds. There was no point in telling her who I thought – <em>knew<em> – he was. She may be my closest friend, but that would not stop her from thinking me insane.  
>"He's a nobleman," I said. "Who was most likely injured during battle. I know his type. Believe me, he's not going to like being stuck in a bed."<br>"Oh."  
>"Do you have any idea how he ended up in my fields?" Rowland asked.<br>"Magic," I said simply. " I wouldn't be surprised if this was some sort of retaliation to my father's rant earlier, or even if he inadvertently summoned him himself. However, we won't know for sure until we know who this man is and that won't happen until he wakes up." Both Rowland and Niamh took this as my way of dismissing them, as they both left me to finish my job in peace.

It was only once I was done that I got a proper look at Arthur. He was more handsome than I had imagined, though this most likely had something to do with my father telling the story. I should have guessed it though, with the amount of stories involving countless women vying for his attention and trying to win his heart. His short blonde hair was covered with blood and dirt from a battle, as was his face before I gave it a quick wash over. The grime in the hair would only be removed by a bath, and though seeing him shirtless didn't affect me all that much, I had enough propriety to draw the line at bathing him. Signs of a tan were evident, and would return once he was in better health. Years of training had kept his body well toned and his skin was smooth, save for the odd scar that marred it. 

"He's rather handsome, isn't he?" Niamh asked, pulling me out of my observations. "I-I mean, as far as noblemen go, h-he's not exactly bad looking. Certainly better looking than the ones we've met." I smiled at her clear embarrassment over speaking her thoughts out loud.  
>"Niamh, the only other nobleman we've met is Godric and a toad could be classified as better looking," I teased.<br>"Avira!" Niamh scolded, trying to hold back her laughter. "You know what I meant!"  
>"Yes I do, and you poor thing," I said with a sly smirk. " Being the one who'll be stuck having to look after him- what if he falls madly in love with you during the time?" I gasped in mock horror as she let loose her laughter and pushed me lightly on the shoulder.<br>"What's all this noise? I thought there was a sleeping patient in here?" Niamh's mother, Nella asked as she came in. Ever since my mother had dies, Nella had taken it upon herself to fulfil all the motherly duties that I needed. I was grateful for this, especially during my teenage years.  
>"Nothing for you to worry about," I told her.<br>"Alright. Avira, seeing as it's already dark outside, would you please stay the night? You can keep an eye on the young man that way and save me from worrying." I smiled at her gratefully.  
>"I would be grateful. Cain has just informed me that he's eaten all out food anyway," I said. Satisfied with my answer, she left to continue cooking the dinner and left Niamh and I to catch up again.<p>

Dinner was relatively uneventful. Arthur was still sound asleep and healing nicely. Rowland had made me a bed out of a pile of blankets on the other side of the room that Arthur was in. Much is her disappointment, Niamh's parents had made her a bed in the main area, flat out refusing to let her sleep in the same room as a boy, unconscious or otherwise. They knew that I've grown up sharing a room with Cain and have dealt with many strange and wounded people constantly coming through my home due to my father's profession. Niamh deemed this highly unfair, but there was little she could do but sulk about it.  
>I checked on Arthur's wounds and changed the bandages and prepared myself for bed. As I did, my mind mulled over the dozens of questions today's events mustered. Why did the fates bring him here? Did my father summon him? Why was he so young? My father always said how much of a prat he was at this age, so why bring him back? Was he here for good, or was simply a screw up in the grand design? Knowing that I wouldn't be getting these answers any time soon, I lay down and settled myself amongst the blankets. Just as I was about to enter the realm of dreams, a hoarse voice broke through the silence;<br>"Where on earth am I?"

Prince Arthur had woken up.


End file.
